The Seed of That Once Controlled Me (Main Universe)
Vomit Sinder Arsenic (more Commercial known as “''The Seed of That Once Controlled Me”) is a '''Sub-Sentient being' made up of several Atomic chemicals to dangerous for your average man. He controls a sub-section on the end of the Northern Galaxy called “'Bad camel toe don’t like emojis erected up their bum holes'.” He is said to be one of the most kindest person in the hole of the Mind Fudge Multiverse, but this fact can only be said and not proven as his body is too dangerous for another Lifeform to interact with. He was one of the Biggest names in the Banking Business, he had worked for Commercial Banks.ink 'and created 'The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money. Biography Early Life Born to the retired vigilante Mr Arsenic, The Falling Hole of Depression and the sentient statue The lifelike sculpture of the most Friendly being in the Universe, Vomit lived a quiet, peaceful Existence somewhere in the Library of Truths. He lived with his two older twin brothers The Him and Exclamation Mark Arsenic, both of witch would become employees of his in the Future. One day his Father came to notice that he would get Vastly sick in the present of Vomit, and assigned him to Hrappling Penis Ward, a Hospital on the farthest reaches of the galaxy to find out what was happening. The first discovery they made was that he’s a Sub-Sentient being, meaning he is only part Sentient, with an intelligence and emotional capabilities equal or less to your average house Fly. A few days later (the same day he was gonna be sent back home) they found he was made up of several Atomic chemicals, explaining what was happening. Upset by the news, his parents disowned him and decided to have another child, The Young One. Business Beginning Feeling alone and Abandoned (partly felt that is) by the abandoning of his Family, Vomit Tried getting into the Banking Business. At first he was terribly, he went into the planning meeting with nothing going in and most of them ended with him having a fit. But over the span of a year, he grew into the biggest figure in the industry, owning several banks over the Defin-Universe (under the company of “'Commercial Banks.ink'”). This was partly because how attractive he was when he was unconscious, mainly because he always took the minimum wage, leaving the money he would of got to the business and employees. During this time, he gained the Title “'The Seed of That Once Controlled Me'” witch in the l'anguage of the BankMen' means “'The King of Investments'.” This ultimately help him more as in the language of the Homosexual Planet it also meant “'One who Sucks Cocks on the cheap'.” By his second year, it’s predicted he was worth 9.5 Trillion worns (worns are the most unfashionable, and therefore the most Rarest and worthful currency in the whole of the Mind Fudge). He became so Rich that once he went to a pound shop, bought a 50p bag worth of sweetie, gave the woman behind the counter 1 worn (the amount of pounds to a Worn is so astronomy large, that it be easier to say that every employee in the shop and there Bloodlines are now set for life) and told her to “'keep the change'.” He then proceeded to buy the planet the shop was on. On his forth year he left Commercial Banks.ink to start his own company. Commercial Banks.ink was so distorted by this the board members, CEOs and other high ranking officials committed Seppuku, supposedly due to embarrassment, losing the one they love, and the overbearing of sexual tension (there policies say nobody can have sex with there co-workers, So when Vomit Left they can legally "Have" Him). One of His Former employees Sensei Annaisha Chieko declared "If I Cant Have Him, No-one Can" before trying to assassinated The Seed of That Once Controlled Me with a deadly Boomerang. It only scraped The Seed of That Once Controlled Me left Nipple, leaving a scar before flying back and Decapitating Sensei Annaisha. The Seed of That Once Controlled Me named his new company “'The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money'.” He named it this because he was so confident it will succeed that he believed the truth was the only way. During a small time after this, his net worth dropped by 50.3% (witch means nothing by the end of the day) as people didn’t like the title, but after a day it shot back up by 3.5 billion percent as other Banks Fell. The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money became the biggest, most successful business in History. Family Reunion On one Quarter of a January, Vomit accidentally bumped into a man who Unknown to him, was a horny, Child-sweating pervert who kept a photo of The Young One in his wallet. As the man fell to the floor his Wallet came out and so the photo met Vomit eye. The question as to why he had the photo never crossed his mind but as he looks, a deep (Deep for him) depression appointed him and so the quotes to reunite the House of Arsenic began. The first attempt didn’t go so well. They were immediately alerted of his present, as everyone became almost deathly ill. This has gone down by critics as “'The worst sneak attack of all time'.” The critics were shortly executed for planting evidence. The Second attempt could easily be the most stupidest idea and therefore doom to fail, the idea went like this:- “on a Planet, if you travel in the opposite direction, then you will eventually get to your distortions! So all you had to do is make your way to the end of the Universe… and continue your journey.” Lucky Vomit listen to his secretary’s idea of sending a Clone on the mission, otherwise he would of Traveled Forever. The Clone was never seen of since. The Third attempt was a success however, he bought his Home Planet of Victoria Alpha IX and made it illegal for a family to abandon a member. When he got to the cold grey door of his former home on Saint Human Road something unexpected happened, without being aroused or getting hard, his penis foreskin peeled itself to reveal the bellend. Nobody knows how this happened. The Family Meal was a awkward one! All they wanted to do was throw up after every bite of The lifelike sculpture of the most Friendly being in the Universe’s Legendary soda pie. Vomit asked his two older brothers if they wanted to work for him, and they agreed by writing “'Yes please'” in the snow with there sick. The scheduled night-time disco or a “'Hamamaford'” was a bit more pleasant. It was here that he discovered his parents were expecting another Child, and that he has an ability to understands people when there months are full of disgusting orange stuff. It was also here that he had his first proper meeting with his younger brother, The Young One who wanted to be just like his hero Solar Powered Man. The night ended with his family apologizing because they were held at gun point, and Vomit returning to his work as usual, unknowingly saying his last goodbyes to them. Making The Advert, Hiring the Up and coming Actor During this time he insisted that his bank should make a high-budget advert, full of explosions, romance and cliffhangers so expensive that the audience could worry for not just the characters but for their own lives as well. He also wanted to produce, write and Direct the commercial however directing duties somehow fell upon the Breakfast Man (presumably with The Seed of That Once Controlled Me’s permission) Vomit looked all over the Star Filled Nebula of Tarran for a suitable Cast, for the role of the love interest he was considering hiring a Block of Dirt he found lying on the floor for the lead female role, but thought people may consider it stunt Casting, The Role of Dy went to Doris Doubleknocker, a 87 year old woman famous for the lead role in 1994 “'Hamlet me in'.” For the male part, Vomit looked at many for the role, including Dan Ackroyd, Brad Pitt, Scarlett Johanson with a drawn on mustache, Tom Baker, The Living Anus, Steve Buscemi and the entire cast of “Twelve Angry Men” at once(they talking In union). The Role of Zigzag went to Tilly Jilly Milly with a Nilly, An unknown actor at the time who had been in Small parts in the A.C.T.V. Soup drama “'The Flick of a Dick'.” He was Caught in the eye of the Seed of That Once Controlled Me when he saw him preform the lead role in the theater rendition of “'How to kill a mocking Turd!'” Witch was critically panned for its “'Brilliant'” performances. Filming took over seven years! During this time he and Tilly became close firends, so close in fact, Tilly invited him to both be his best man at his wedding and to watch his gran have her prostate exam. The Seed of That Once Controlled Me was there when Tilly Jilly Milly with a Nilly discovered she had Cancer. Doris, on the other hand wasn’t happy with The Seed of That Once Controlled Me’s script. Complaining that the rape scene'''s weren’t '''strong enough, she tried to convince them to allow her to get her vigina out but the finish project used a CGI model.* The Advert came out to Confusing critical response, most review it as a ‘'don’t know'” advert. Some believe that this is proof the one true god has judge us, and claim guilty. John C Mathew of the Yearly Mirrors wrote “'One moment it’s like watching the innocent of Teletubbies, followed by a real life person burning. 10 point for creativity, minus 50 for anything else'.” *'''=The CGI artist made a horrible continuity Error, they may have done the Pink Flower of a lady part, but forgot to create the rest of the body, so in the Advert, for one shot, there appears to be a Flying Fofo. Controlling a sub-section on the end of the Northern Galaxy called Bad camel toe don’t like emojis erected up their bum holes (More Info Needed) The Encounter with E-Dam It was '''half way though a Tuesday, when The Seed of That Once Controlled Me came to Planet “'SuckCocker D'” to sort out some of new banks that were opening up there. At the Same time E-Dam, Seaborgium and Malakith was traveling the galaxy in the hunt down for The Weirdo of Death, witch lead them to SuckCocker D. Vomit found that upon renting a flat there E-Dam came to financial debt, and so he asked his secretary to alert him of more info. Tenth of a miler second later, E-Dam had asked The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money for a lone of 86,818.92 Japanese Yen. E-Dam was brought to Vomit office and the moment of there eyes connected the Force was so great that it created a worm hole in the Fabric of reality that distorted all known matter of science and sent both vomit and E-dam to the petrified,plausible and pathetic triple universe, full of hungry demons, vain cruel little boys and worst of all non-stop screaming pigs. Luckily for them Vomit was so rich he bought this newly birthed universe and cascaded it into a fire setting both him and E-Dam Free. However unbeknownst to them a creature that lived in the darkest Shadows of that universe survived, The Great Abba-Dick-Dock, a Celestial monster with several tentacles and a head like an aroused fish. The Great Abba-Dick-Dock first went to the lower levels of the building and stole some of the advanced technology, creating a mind controlling machine that influences people by making them see visions. He then returned to the office and possessed Vomit to see Edam as an Anti-Worn (The most fashionable and worthless currency in the galaxy) and so Vomit tried to kill The Anti-Worn. Both the men fought like a classic video game boss level with timing so processed if you blinked you miss up to hundreds punches. The battle lasted for exactly 12 hours until Seaborgium and Malekith discovered the Great Abba-Dick-Dock under the stash of Porn magazines in the shop next door. Distracted by the two men the Great Abba-Dick-Dock let his grip loose on Vomit giving E-Dam time to defeat him with a massive kick to the nuts. The day ended with The Great Abba-Dick-Dock Trapped in a new dimension where he was raped for all eternity. As a reward Vomit gave his secretary to E-Dam to keep as a wife, to witch E-Dam ran away from. Flamboyant One Day The Seed of That Once Controlled Me was taken photos known as Selfes with his beloved Fans when a green stick-like jerk had to pull down his trousers and started masturbating over all the guests of the conversation. When it came to Mr Arsenic himself however, the Pedo just stared at him whispering “'your a very good Boy'.” Some of the fans was never seen by the public again. Meeting Posh Bastard, funding Time Travel and Death During a “'The Richest People in The Multiverse Convention'” The Seed of That Once Controlled Me came into contact with a Mr Posh Bastard McFinnigan, a man who pretended to have Money. The two gentleman on the surface seem to have gotten on well, but McFinnigan Deep inside was jealous by his vast wealth (which was completely unfair seeing as he wasn’t the most richest person in the Multiverse, being the 15th in the list of the wealthiest and to McFinnigan point of view almost everyone was richer than him, even The Homeless Man of Troy) Posh Bastard invited The Seed of That Once Controlled Me to a little Homesexual-free picnic full of men in speedos and sandwiches with unusual white sauces. Vomit was gonna refuse before McFinnigan revealed how his idea could use money to make Sub-Sentient into fully Sentient beings. Posh was really making the hole think on the spot, being oblivious to the fact that if went ahead it would of worked, making him a billionaire. The Seed of That Once Controlled Me and Posh Bastard McFinnigan agree to meet up in a month time. During that night The Seed of That Once Controlled Me had funded a project to make a Time Traveling machine called The Bottoms-Up (witch cost around one Trillionth of a worn) and use it to sent himself a month in the future to speed up the meeting, however when he got there he found the coordinates lead him down a dark forbidden ally where Posh Bastard stand star naked with nothing but a Gun, clutched between his butt cheeks. The Seed of That Once Controlled Me tried to offer Posh Bastard McFinnigan some money but non of it work as McFinnigan found worns unfashionable. So McFinnigan shot The Seed of That Once Controlled Me with a force so strong it knocked Vomit back into his time machine and return him back to just after he used the time Machine, his secretary found his body in the morning after. Postmortem The Secretary found his body the morning after, she was gonna call the police but thought it would be a bad idea as “'she knew someone better'.” She called upon E-Dam and friends to investigate. There investigation led them to an alternative timeline were Posh Bastard McFinnigan become a crazy Naked nutcase who legally change his name to “'The Nak'.” The Nak later Traveled to our timeline and teamed up with our timelines Posh Bastard McFinnigan and the Weirdo of Death to kill The Seed of That Once Controlled Me even though he’s already Dead. The two teams battled like a old time RPG, with waiting for Turns and many attacks Missing, even though they were standing still. Malekith suddenly realized that they were fighting a losing Battle then fled, E-Dam and Seaborgium soon followed. A month later Malekith told The Secretary to meet them in a dark forbidden ally we’re they watched The Nak shoot The Seed of That Once Controlled Me from the past. E-Dam quickly jump at The Nak after he fired, trying to avoid any dirty bits as Seaborgium stunned him from behind. During the struggle both Malekith and The Secretary were kidnapped by the Weirdo of Death. After that escapade they were saved, the four of them went to The Seed of That Once Controlled Me’s funeral. Surprisingly only a handful of people turned up. Some who turned up were Steve, The Young One, Martin Arsenic, Siberian, The Child of Him, The Nak, The Human (who had no idea how he got there or what was happening), Stewe the God of Confusion, The Boyz's cousins and Boss (who was only there to see if he had a cut on the will). In his will, he gives his secretary Ten worns, Three Worns to The Young One, and the rest (by the time of Death, he had 99.6 Comtriple Trillion Worns in the bank) to charity, however he misspelled charity. The Bastard known only as Sal Scumworthy, found this mistake when he read a leaked version, and legally changing his name to “'Charate'.” Effectively making him the number 1 Richest person in the Multiverse. Powers and Abilities Powers * Pedo Persecution – When people see him Sleeping, or unconscious they become overwhelmingly Turned on. Anti-Powers * Atomic Chemicals Skin – He has become to dangerous for your average man to be near by. Abilities * Money Talks – He is incredibly rich, he can buy anything. * Multilingual – Can Speak a shit ton of different languages, some include English, Xenotext, Brial, The language of the BankMen, language of the Homesexual Planet and the sound people make when there months are full of disgusting orange stuff. Disabilities * Sub-Sentients - meaning he is only part Sentient, with an intelligence and emotional capabilities equal or less to your average house Fly. Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor * The Falling Hole of depression - Father * The lifelike sculpture of the most Friendly being in the Universe - Mother * The Him - Brother * Exclamation Mark - Brother * The Young One - Brother * Martin Arsenic - Brother * Siberian - Nephew * The Child of Him - Nephew Allies * The Seed of That Once Controlled Me’s secretary * BOSS * E-Dam * Seaborgium * Malakith * Breakfast Man * Doris Doubleknocker * Billy Tilly Jilly Milly with a Nilly Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * The Great Abba-Dick-Dock * Posh Bastard McFinnigan - Killer * The Nak - Killer * Sensei Annaisha Chieko - Former Employee, Attempted Assassin Equipment Vehicles * The Bottoms-Up - A Time Traveling machine 'he helped Fund. Money * '''99.6 Comtriple Trillion Worns '- worns are '''the most unfashionable, and therefore the most Rarest and worthful currency in the whole of the Mind Fudge. Facilities Base * Several Banks over the Defin-Universe * Commercial Banks.ink HQ '- A Building shaped as a Golden Allan Key, his Former Work place. * 'The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money Banks '''- * '''The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money SuckCocker D division '''- The Bank He opened personally, here he had his first encounter with E-Dam. House * '''Library of Truths - His First Home when he was living with his Family, Located on Saint Human Road, Victoria Alpha IX. Galactic Land * Bad camel toe don’t like emojis erected up their bum holes '''- a '''sub-section on the end of the Northern Galaxy. Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Trivia * The lifelike sculpture of the most Friendly being in the Universe walked in when The Clone of the Clone of The Seed of That Once Controlled Me The was covering The Falling Hole of depressions face with a pillow, killing him. She try to wrestle him off while screaming “'SILLY BOY, SILLY BOY!'” Repeatedly but to little effect. The Clone Clone whispered “I’m sorry, but the Great hordes of hondoar demand it” before turning the pillow to her. * The film “My Favorite Color of Pie” was originally Scripted to be a biopic on The Seed of That Once Controlled Me life before Fans discovered that he’ll be played by Ryan Gosling. criticize for White washing, the Filmmakers renamed the Gosling Character “'Mr Arsenic, white version'” and heavily altered the scrip'''t. * '''The Body-Maker is The Seed of That Once Controlled Me’s Multiverse Doubleganger. * His favorite Doctor is Colin Baker. * Once took his medicine like a champion! * His least favorite Color doesn’t exist... yet. * He once Threaten Disney to buy them out, just to give them a taste of there own medicine. * Rumored to be Asexual, despite having multiple Sexual Partners. * He went to see Disney's 2013 classic Frozen in a cinema. During the song let it go, he missed heard the lyrics “The fear that once Controlled Me, can’t get to me at all” as “The Seed of That Once Controlled Me, can’t get to me at all.” Later during that showing however the Character Elsa somehow bumped into him before Nervously Singing Another one Bites the dust. All the audience remember after that point was having a huge collected migraine. This Version of the film hasn’t been seen since. * The Fact he lived at Saint Human Road, is never known to the Human himself. In fact, he never discovers he shares his name with a road on Victoria Alpha IX. * He liked his Tea with no water, a tad of Milk and the rest of the cup full of sugar. * The audition tape of the cast of 12 Angry men is the haunted video clip in histor'''y. Behind the scenes * The character was created by: Adam Boyes * His Design was Originally '''Green, However it was made Purple to avoid similarity with Stewe, the God of Confusion. Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes